The World Is Mine
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: "I always thought that my life was a little boring.. But I never asked for this.. I never asked to become this.." What could Andrew mean by that? What could've happened to him? Is everything as it should be? Will he make it to where he wants to be? Only one way to find out, rated M for blood language and possible lemons


Chapter One

**_A/N hello all, it is me, Andrew of the alpha variety. I am here with a new story for you all. Yes this is quite likely to be thrown on a back burner until hilltop is done but I'm gonna try not to do that (remember back when I could do three chapters for three different stories in one day? I do, but that might just be my nostalgia talking :p ) but anyway back on track, yes this story is new. It has some interesting aspects to it that I think you will all enjoy, or at least I hope so. Oh and just so you all know, I may or may not be writing a lemon for Abby and Andrew and I may or may not post it as a serpents thing, it will be connected to hilltop via being in the same universe and time frame. But yeah, some people have asked for it and I thought I might as well give it a try, what could go wrong right...? You guys will definitely question me when I'm done though. Definitely. Alright guys, go ahead and read! I'm done blabbing for now!_**

Unknown POV four hours ago

A medium sized black wolf wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a black and red hoodie walked down a crowded street in New York City, he wore a gold watch and bracelet combination with a rose gold chain and two white gold rings, one on each middle finger. He had a slight scowl on his face but he was mainly content with where he was, that was me. My name is Andrew Cole and I am a 21 year old wolf, I came to New York the first chance I could, not like there was much keeping me at home, besides a house a couple cars which my uncle would be taking car of while I was gone. I had come to New York to explore job options and really I wanted to see the city, I had never been before and it was a new experience compared to the cold depths of Canada.

I was at this point having a decent time, I got here fine, nobody tried to kill me yet. So far I was on a good start, New York hadn't taken it's toll and I had hoped it wouldn't, but I was wrong. Thinking back on it now I couldn't help but wish I had made one different choice, and it was only four trivial hours behind where I was now. But back to the chronicling of events. As I walked through the city I gazed around, slightly dazed by all the colours and lights I which was completely foreign to me. I was used to the modest and quiet life that came from a relatively small town compared to New York, I speak of course of Jasper, Alberta. Though Jasper hadn't always been my home I had always loved living there, I would have been lying if I had said that I left Jasper with no hesitation what so ever. I thought about it a lot and I decided that I needed to see some new things, do new things, meet new people.

Although this city was quite nice and captivating it had it's downsides, I didn't really feel comfortable in these crowds of people, I never was a people person so having somebody practically brush against me was a little annoying and unnerving. Plus the people in the city were so aggressive compared to Canadians, yes it's stereotypical but it's in all honesty true. Like besides me most Canadians are very nice, me on the other hand, I won't deny that in think I have some other blood running through my veins, cause I was always a violent person. Depending on who I'm around, if I was around a girl that caught my attention I was perfectly nice. But if anybody screwed with me I'd snap quickly, it would be their fault though. Oh well, I was doing perfectly fine in the city so far, nobody really tried to talk to me so far, sure I've caught eyes with a few people so far but none of them seemed to be the talking type and they also didn't seem very interested in anyone around them.

Which I really couldn't blame them about, I was the same way, I just wanted to find a place to stop and get food, which was ironic because I hadn't found anything I like, in almost a whole block. In New York, what was wrong with me? Another thing about the city that unnerved me was that I had at least one pair of eyes on me no matter what, I wasn't so unnerved about that in Jasper because I was usually being looked at by people my age but here it could range anywhere from a kid to a 85 year old molester, yeah I know my mind is weird but that's just what I think of whenever I think of creepy old people.

After finding something to eat I would have to go to my friend Easton's place to pick up a car to drive for a while, since I'd be staying here and he'd offered for me to use one of his I thought why not? It was really cool of him to offer too, he too had just came to New York for a while with his sister but they'd both brought a car and found out they hardly ever needed the second one so they decided they'd offer me it to use for the time being. Which was quite generous of them, especially her, I had never really been introduced to her, which was either a sign of we were always too busy to meet or Easton was keeping me away cause he thought I'd start humping her leg like a little chihuahua.

Which was not true, I had more class then that. Actually me and Easton meeting was also a little strange, we went to the same school and out of everyone in the school we met, I wasn't a very popular person in high school, I knew maybe like 50 people in a school of.. God I have no clue how many people were in that school. It was a decent amount, enough to annoy me every day. But out of all of them the one that was mainly able to endear themselves to me it was Easton, he was just a good friend, then he'd introduced me to his friend Ice who I hadn't talked to for a while, but they were both great people. I really was happy that of all people I was able to meet them.

After wandering throughout the city for what seemed like forever but in reality it had only been 20 minutes it was able to finally find something to eat and I devoured it before any time had passed. I yawned slightly, now full and content with walking to where Easton had told me to go or even better just get a cab probably. I pulled out my phone and quickly checked my position in relative distance from the address, from what I could decipher from the phone I am relatively close so I decide might as well walk. Also the phone was even giving me a shortcut, through and alley and that'd cut my walking time in half, oh how I wish I could go back and change my mind.

I got up and headed down the street from where I was, I kept my hand on my phone in my hoodie pocket, it was just a habit of mine, the fact I didn't have my headphones with me to block out the noise and also keep my phone on a sort of leash which did help me at all. I really was starting to wish that I had gone with Easton when he'd picked up my stuff from the airport, but no I decided like an idiot to wander the city for a while rather then returning to what would've been safe for me. I guess I just didn't think anything would happen.

I reach the alleyway after a while of walking and turn down it, and yeah. Thinking about it then and now, I knew the alley was a bad idea. But I didn't want to spend time in these streets if I didn't have to, I was just too tired to care about where I was going through. As I stroll down the alley I feel a strange sense of calmness come over me, I kind of new why I felt it. I didn't really care if I died. I knew that was a depressing thing to say but I wasn't going to just lay down and die, I was gonna fight for the people I care about and hell, I might have fun while doing it. As I am about half way through the alley I see a figure walk down toward me, I doubt he was anything to worry about. I keep calm and keep walking, keeping one slightly untrusting eye on him, I wasn't stupid. I was just being safe, if I freaked out I might provoke him if he is dangerous.

The tight silence hangs in the alley, contrasted with the cacophony of car horns and talking on the streets. We pass each other after a few seconds and as we do I accidentally bump into him, it wasn't a very big alley so I wouldn't really be too angry but I didn't know this guy, I stumble a little but I catch myself and as I look back at him I see he's holding my wallet and has his hand open waiting for me to grab it. That was weird, I raise my eyebrow and slowly take it.

"Thanks... Where'd you get that..?" I asked quietly and I cough a little, I was acting a little too timid, I was bigger then this guy, so I didn't need to be too scared. But it was New York, you never knew who had a gun.

"It fell out of your hoodie when we bumped into each other, I caught it for you. You're welcome." He replied with a gruff and deep voice, I finally notice he's wearing a hoodie and looking down so I cannot see his face, which just made my suspicion worse.

"Oh.. Thank you, good catch. That's must've been hard to catch..." I added in trying to be nice and I can't help myself, I have to ask.

"Why are you hiding your face? Got some people looking for you?" I continue quietly, trying not to sound too idiotic.

"No, it's for your own good." He answered and began walking away a little and I raise my eyebrow, the fuck was wrong with him?

"How? What's gonna happen to me?" I questioned and before I get my answer I get a shove in the shoulder which probably signified he was done with me, or he was inviting me for coffee. It's so hard to get that confused when you're in an alley with a stranger. I grab his arm to steady myself and as I do I feel a jolt go through my arm and I let go of his confused and I begin seeing flashes of images that I can't understand, I saw a person standing there with a scythe and a some sort of strange armour on. There was very interesting patterns on it, the colours were black and white but he had accents of a dark red. The weirdest thing about it was he had no place where his face could really be seen, it was just not existent apparently. I saw a few more images flash quickly but I for some reason understood them, but at the same time I couldn't recount them to myself or anybody else. I didn't understand it, it was just like I was born to know what to do. It was like I was born to recreate what he was doing...

I looked at the guy and I saw his hoodie was off and he looked pretty annoyed.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked annoyed and I shrug unsure myself.

"I have no clue man don't ask me." I replied quietly and he just turns and walks away, not saying anything. But I notice on his arm that he has a tattoo of a scythe that seem to practically match the one I saw in the images, which struck me as a little more then weird. I looked down at my hands and I saw they were strangely calm for this whole situation, I was seeing things and I had just had the weirdest encounter with somebody in an alley, yet it was like any other day to me for some reason. I sighed in relief but then my eyes widened when I saw the exact same tattoo he had on my forearm. What. The. Fuck.

"What the..." I whispered to myself as I quickly stood up and walked out of the alley. I was never going back there. Ever, even though the damage was already done. But was it truly damage? That I was unsure of. It was kind of a gift and a curse, but I had to wait a little while before I could truly figure out what I was going to do about it. But at that moment, walking through the street I had one thought in my head.

I need to get to Easton's now.

**_A/N hello all, how was that? Strange? Good? Interesting? I hope so. I wish I could show you guys the thing i was talking about when I was describing the images but it's hard for me to show you, you guys could just look up Nekros and then you'd have a decent idea as to what I'm talking about, yes Nekros is from warframe and yes I'm kind of borrowing his style because I like his look. It's amazing in all honestly, but yeah. That's really all I have to say today guys, I might not get a hilltop chapter out with all this chaos happening (the lemon and the chapter is chaos) but yeah, talk to y'all later._**

**_PS hey everyone it's me again I just wanted to let you all know that I'm planning on broadcasting warframe from my ps4 onto twitch so you guys can maybe watch me play, hear what I sound like. All that jazz. I unfortunately do not have a camera so you will not get the pleasure of seeing my real form (lol I said form I'm so dumb) but yeah, I need your guys input here. Which character should I go with to start? The choices are Mag, Loki or Exaclibur so I need you guys to take a pic between the three, you can look them up or not doesn't really matter to me, but I have already used Loki on my original profile so I'd prefer not using him again but if you guys want me to I will cause I love y'all. Anyway, I will be putting the twitch account name somewhere around here (this is the link to the account .tv/alpha_andrew/profile I'm sure you guys can find it on your respective devices. Twitch has an iPhone app just for all you apple people out there.)_**

**_One last thing my people's, I need your help. That's right. YOU! I need you to pick my starter warframe! There is going to be a poll on my profile (once it's set up) and it will be asking "which warframe should I start with once I start broadcasting?" The choices are (there will also be a brief description here) _**

**_Loki- a stealth based warframe, very fast but also very easy to kill. He's an advanced warframe and he is the warframe I started with when I first begun playing on my other profile. (Here's a YouTube video explaining him, it's two or three minutes guys. Spare a sec for me /GYvLUJG6D4c)_**

**_Mag- a magnetic based warframe who is a good "caster" and can be very deadly. She is useful for both attack and defence (Video for mag /eDQfgCWaB1E )_**

**_Excalibur- a all around good warframe who is based on attack and defence, he is a beginner warframe and he's pretty deadly when used correctly (final video /zA0Rse1UoOU ) _**

**_There guys, thank you for reading and PLEEEEASE go vote in the poll, I need your guys input so I can start broadcasting, I'll probably upload a fake chapter to hilltop to let you all know when I'm gonna start broadcasting so please if you aren't following hilltop go do so. Alright I think I'm done guys. Peace out. _**


End file.
